<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cause You're The Sky Full of Stars by Kermitski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868879">Cause You're The Sky Full of Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermitski/pseuds/Kermitski'>Kermitski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermitski/pseuds/Kermitski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the broadcast and Ghira's call, Ilia was feeling uneasy. Good thing her favorite person is there to help her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilia Amitola/Carmella Lindt, Ilia Amitola/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cause You're The Sky Full of Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilia kept looking at her scroll. Her mind was filled with both the broadcast Blake’s teammate sent out and the call with Ghira. She knew what this meant, but that didn’t stop her from denying it. To distract herself she put her scroll away, in the pocket of her jeans. Where it belonged. Her head turned upwards to look up at the sky. Looking at the sky always seemed to ground her. It was something about the stars that gave you that feeling of wonder, the mere thought of it could clear her mind in a matter of seconds. </p><p>“Enjoying the stars?” a voice stated from her left.</p><p>She looked where the voice came, and to her liking it was none other than Carmella. Her eyes shined like the stars above her. Just like the stars she would never get tired of looking in them. She’d always love the feeling of baby blue against warm honey brown.</p><p>“Yes.” The ponytailed girl answered.</p><p>“Good! Mind if I sit down?” Carmie beamed. It might be corny, but she thought Carmie’s smile was fully able to outshine any star. </p><p>“Sure.” The chameleon Faunus responded with glee. Her eyes practically oozing with fondness. <br/>With both brunettes seated next to one another on the roof. They snuggle together with Ilia’s head on Carmella’s shoulder and their hands around each other’s waists. And that’s all what the girl needed, a calming force to help her get through this. Such a heavenly view she muttered.</p><p>“I agree, the stars are beautiful tonight.” Carm chimed in. Hearing the response made the chameleon Faunus lift her head and chuckle.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about the stars. They might be pretty, but nothing comes up to you.” She was now at in the bunny Faunus eyes but not for long since her face went deeply red and she hid herself in her hands.</p><p>“Aww… Getting flustered after one compliment aren’t we?” Ilia teased.</p><p>“Shush you! Don’t act like you don’t do the same!” Carmella exclaimed while still being extremely flustered.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know.” The ponytailed girls giggled as she tucked her girlfriend into her arms again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was that a Coldplay callback. Yes it was, I wanted to funnel the idea of Ilia loving her girlfriend so who better?<br/>Carmella Lindt is Longsean22´s oc, go check them out they're seriously talented</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>